


Unexpected

by hanamits



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Bae, F/M, SO SAD, agencyshipping - Freeform, otp, still in the await, toutou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanamits/pseuds/hanamits
Summary: "After the rendezvous, you’ll make an obeisance to me and kiss my expensive Staccato shoes. I’d be looking forward to that moment.” Bianca winked and laughed merrily before closing the door.It's been so long that White forgot the fact that when Reshiram reappears, her boyfriend does so as well.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> if there is the option of 'feels' in the archive warnings section, I WOULD CHOOSE IT RIGHT AWAY. as usual, i added touko and touya as well so that those who only know the games, will search for pokespe/pokeadv and read it, ship black/white as well, AND SCREAM TOGETHER WITH ME. i'm sorry if i made some mistakes in this story.

White opened her eyes to find herself in the middle of a vast meadow, accompanied by reassuring serenity. Wind blows lightly, and the leaves of the trees moves in accordance. The sky is exceptionally blue, unlike usual. The atmosphere is very much like that of summer, yet the lady felt no heat.

            She sat up and found out her bag and her Pokeballs are nowhere to be found. In spite of that, the lady didn’t feel panicked and rose to her feet. She realized the meadow is indeed _very_ vast, even the end of it is barely visible. Houses and buildings seemed so far away, that they became silhouette instead.

            When White turns around, her eyes met the sight of a spiral thing in the color of green, its size going from wide to narrow from up to down. The spiral thing emanated faint mantis-green shimmering light which never wavers.

            “Prez..?”

            White immediately turned around in response to the familiar voice which she dreams about countlessly at night. Before her, stood the guy who’d been missing from her life for more than three years. Both of them were locked in surprised silence, trying to comprehend what’s happening.

            White burst into a mixture of feelings, and began crying as she lunged forward and pulled the guy into tight hug. “Black..!”

            “Prez..” Black hugged back as tight, his body shivering. “I can’t believe it. How… how did you manage to come here?”

            “I don’t know either.” White replied, tears flowing down uncontrollably. “When I woke up, I was in the middle of this meadow. I was feeling absolutely contented, and I didn’t even panic when I found out my bag and my Pokemon is not with me. Instead, I began strolling around.”

            Both of them pulled away and stared at each other with smile. “Black, you’ve changed.” White stated as she studied the guy. “You’ve become far taller than me. You’re 17 now, aren’t you? Also, your skin became paler and you became skinnier. Is it because of me not taking care of you?”

            Black chuckled and wiped off a tear. “I guess.” He answered. “All I did here was playing with Pokemon and Reshiram. We had fun, yet I always feel that something is missing. I couldn’t remember you and the others, Prez. When I saw you from behind, somehow the word ‘Prez’ just came out of nowhere, and every memories I have of you returned.”

            “Oh Arceus.” White sighed and smiled once again. “I can’t believe my long, long wait for you is finally fruitful. There were days where I thought you’re dead, that I presumably need to go on with my life and leave you behind. However… you’ve left a special mark in my heart, and I can never forget you.”

            “Prez, I’m sorry I have forgotten you.” Black took the lady’s hand and held it with both of his hands. “I really don’t know anything. The first day I opened my eyes and found out I’m here, I can’t remember anything. However, a mass of Pokemon came and greeted me. We began playing, and even Reshiram came. I didn’t even remember that Reshiram and I had a serious matter in prior life. Every memories came back to me when I saw you just now.”

            Tears began to trail on White’s cheeks again. “Can’t you go home, Black?”

            “I’m afraid not, White.” Black replied with a sad smile, his voice utterly raspy. “It’ll take a new problem which needs a Light Stone, and a new hero to bring me and Reshiram back to the real world.”

             “Why though?” White sputtered with a frown. “Why are you wishing for another hazardous turmoil, Black?”

            “In order to get me and Reshiram out of the stone, White.” Black answered with a smile. “Trust me, baby. That’s the only way.”

            Black cupped White’s cheeks softly. “I’m sure you can do it. A long wait is always granted as much.”

            Subsequently, everything turn dark as White loses her consciousness.

 

~

 

“BW Agency here! How can we help you? Hm? Wait what– Oh my, it’s been so long! What, a meeting with the President? She is free on... 2 o’clock today. Be punctual, okay? The President is currently very busy. Okay, bye.”

             Inside a room in the center of a big building, sat a young lady with her eyes focused on the computer before her. A lot of tabs with the words ‘ _Reshiram and Zekrom made another appearance_ ’ were written on it. She is absolutely focused that she didn’t realize somebody has been knocking for three times.

            “Excuse me, Ms. White.”

            “Oh–” The lady was finally snapped out of her mind. She sighed and turned her gaze to the wooden door. “Sure. Come in.”

            Thereafter, the door was opened and Bianca came into the room. Seeing her best friend who is also her secretary come in after such polite question, White can’t help but raise one of her eyebrows. “What’s with that unusual politeness, Bianca?”

            The blondie grinned at her friend. “I’m sorry. I was simply bored to barge into your room like a mannerless employee.”

            “But I don’t mind that.” White shrugged. “See? You seemed to have been waiting for so long, since I didn’t respond at all. That’s why I prefer you barging in like some mannerless girls.”

            “Hey!” Bianca laughed at her boss’ statement. “You sure have weird preference, White. By the way, somebody made an appointment with you. On 2 o’clock, twenty minutes from now.”

            “Why didn’t you ask me first?” White asked, tilting her head.

            Bianca shrugged and smirked. “Why do I need to ask you first?”

            “Hey, I can fire you, you know.”

            “Like you’d do that. After the rendezvous, you’ll make an obeisance to me and kiss my expensive Staccato shoes. I’d be looking forward to that moment.” Bianca winked and laughed merrily before closing the door.

            White sighed and continued her activity. She opened the tabs once again, scrolled through the site to read the article, and repeated the activity right again that she didn’t realize twenty minutes had passed by quickly and the door was opened before she even looked up.

            And when she did, she went bug-eyed.

            “Good afternoon, Prez.”

 

-


End file.
